The Elemaki Chronicles
by Korean Pearl
Summary: About twenty five years before the Animorphs an inferior race, the Elemaki, lives on the Andalite Home Planet. A young Elemaki female meets an Andalite aristh who gives her something, that in time gives her people the hope that they never had before.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of Andalites. That's all this story needs. 

---------------------------------  
THE ELEMAKI CHRONICLES  
---------------------------------

Prologue:

My name is Saranai.

The fire is closing in on me. I can feel its heat; can see its red tongues come closer and closer. Strangely, I'm not scared. I know that I'll die, that the fire will consume me as it did so many others of my race.

We Elemaki are the scum of the planet, destined to die after a life of burden. We are afflicted by the curse of curved tail blades, our males useless as soldiers in battle, our females good for nothing but the pleasure of Andalite males.

That was how I got children in the first place. I almost hoped that if the father of my children was an Andalite they could leave their curse behind in me. I was young, and foolish, and didn't know the law. How was I supposed to know that just one drop of Elemaki blood would curse you to the same fate of a full blooded Elemaki?

My family had been lucky since my great grandmother had escaped the Andalites on swift hooves. She met and married one of the only Elemaki males rejected as a conscript by the army because he was a vecol. Ever since then the Andalites hadn't come on raids, for whatever reason, until four years ago. They came one night when only two moons hung shining in the sky...


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: 

-(Saranai? Where are you?)-

-(Here, Mamai.)-

I trotted over to my mother, stumbling over a rough clump of grass.

-(What's the matter?)- I asked her.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me roughly after her.

-(We have to run,)- she said, holding my hand tighter.

I pulled my arm from her grasp and began to run beside her. The second moon had just risen and normally I would be going to sleep right about now. I was only twelve years old, and I craved my sleep.

Mamai called out to my sister who came galloping up to us with eyes wide and full of fright.

-(They took them! They took Papai and Sentoran and Zandon!)- she cried, naming my two older twin brothers. She took a deep breath then blurted out-(They took Yomanti too.)-

My mother stopped and looked at my older sister. Aventa was trembling, but whether from fear or exhaustion I could not tell. Suddenly my mother broke out into a wail.

-(No, not my baby! Murdering thieves, they force our males to carry their burdens in war and rape and kill the females and then steal our children! No, no, it cannot be! My baby, my last son, my youngest child!)-

I too began to tremble.

-(Mamai, what is it? Who took Yomanti? Why are we running? What are we to do?)-

This stopped my mother. She urged both Aventa and me to run towards the trees.

-(More hiding spots,)- she explained, urging us to go faster. -(Saranai-kala, you must be brave. The Andalites are after us. They are monsters with straighter tail blades that take male Elemaki as conscripts for their armies. We females are for their pleasure. They kill us after they are done with us so we will not spawn more filth, as they call us. They have not come in such a long time that I hoped...)- she faltered, and then continued-(You two run and hide in the trees. I must go, to distract them.)-

She released our hands then stroked our cheeks in an Elemaki kiss. -(Go my children. Know that I love you.)-

With that she turned and fled.

That was the last time I saw her alive.

**Review Responses**

**Hannah **- Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like my story.

**Hey **- Thanks again! I will keep writing. (You know the big brush should have been mine. ( Just kidding! Thanks!)

**Umi Mikazuki** - Thanks! This is actually the very beginning of a long list of chronicles that I hope to write. I will list them in my bio eventually. Thanks again!

**Hitomi-no-Hikari** - Thank you for all your help - I got the next chapter up!

**ooberness** - Here's the next chapter! Also, this alien race looks almost exactly like the Andalites, except for a few changes, namely their tail blades are slightly more curved than that of an Andalite. Other than that they are exactly the same. I was thinking that the differences between the Elemaki and the Andalites would be like a racial difference on Earth - they are of the same species, but not quite the same.

**chickensoup3** - Thank you for your review too! I hope that the story will make more sense later - I'm going to explain more as I write more.

**Tabatha** - Yay! My first reviewer! You have no idea how happy I was after I saw your review. Thank you so much!

I have already written the next chapter, but I think I'm going to wait for my story to move down in the lists. If someone wants otherwise:wink wink: just tell me in a review:nudge nudge:


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: 

-(Come on,)- my sister ordered.

I obeyed, too scared to complain that she was being bossy as usual. She was only three years older than me and wasn't _that _wise.

We hid behind a Sanih tree that probably would have hidden our entire family. Every second seemed stretched into hours on end and I was sure that everyone could hear our frightened breaths.

The second moon was high in the night sky when an Andalite warrior stepped out from behind us. Startled, we turned around.

-(Well, look at what I found,)- he drawled.

We said nothing.

His greedy eyes brushed over me then settled on my sister. She wasn't especially beautiful, but I knew that to the Andalite she was ripe for the taking. Aventa stood up straight and replied-(Take me, I am older and will give you more pleasure.)-

He smiled nastily with his eyes and beckoned to her. She marched forward, back straight as she whispered to me in thought-speech-(Stay here. I love you.)-

-(I love you too,)- I replied.

I watched as they faded away, then felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, almost hitting the person behind me with my tail.

-(Watch it!)- he yelled.

-(I'm sorry, I mean, um, I, ah, apologize, Master Andalite,)- I stuttered, quickly bowing my eyestalks.

He grinned, and then looked at the ground with his stalk eyes. -(So, um, do you want to do it?)-

I looked up, startled, and then almost gasped when I saw that he was actually _embarrassed_. Looking at him closer, I saw that he was about my age, maybe one year older.

-(Well?)-

-(Why are you asking?)- I asked, curious as to why a great Andalite would ask a lowly Elemaki anything.

-(It feels... wrong... just to _make _you,)- he explained, while twirling his stalk eyes around as a good aristh is taught to do.

-(Well, I guess so. If you want,)- I replied, seemingly indifferent. Inside, though, I was beginning to feel pleased. I had a nice, young Andalite who actually asked me. And maybe, just maybe, my children could be Andalites and not Elemaki! That idea pleased my the most, although I knew I couldn't appear too eager. My sister had taught me to keep myself from males so they would want to pursue me and not treat me like leftover grass. I had never done so before - I was mostly interested in finding enough to eat, not males.

-(So, what do I do?)- he asked

I stared with all four eyes. -(You don't know?)- I asked incredulously. -(But you're an Andalite!)-

-(So? I'm only an aristh, and I've never done this before! I'm only doing it because the other warriors will laugh at me if I don't!)-

-(Well, I've never done this before either,)- I replied. -(I was going to wait for my husband, but...)-

-(I could marry you.)-

I stared again.

-(How old are you?)- he asked.

-(Twelve.)-

-(I'm thirteen, so I can take care of you.)-

I smiled at his innocence. Were all Andalites like this? They didn't seem that bad.

He interrupted my thoughts. -(Here, we'll say the vows.)-

The full realization of what we were about to do hit me, and I almost numbly said my part of the vows that bound a husband and a wife. Still in a daze I told him how to mount me and take his fill of pleasure. When we were done he kissed me with his hand on my face as my mother had done almost an entire night ago.

-(Goodbye. I'll come back for you. What was your name?)-

-(Saranai,)- I supplied automatically.

-(No, your full name,)- he ordered.

-(I don't have a full name. I'm an Elemaki.)-

-(Oh.)- He looked at me with a sideways glance. -(Well, you can take my name.)- He looked at me again, prompting me to ask him-(What is it?)-

-(My name is Alloran-Semitur-Corass.)-

-(Goodbye Alloran-Semitur-Corass.)-

-(Goodbye, my wife.)-

He left.

**Review Responses**

**tigerlily2250** - Thanks for your review, and here's the next chapter!

**Tabatha** - I'm sorry. I guess I had been posting partly for reviews instead of just writing because I like to write. I really appreciate your support and here's the next chapter! And you're right, I hate it when other authors don't put up their stories when I'm waiting for them. Thanks again!

Review! Review! Review!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: 

I stumbled out of the trees just in time to see the sun peek over the horizon. The second moon was just setting.

I made my way over to a stream and dipped my hooves in and drank gratefully. I was so tired, so very tired.

I turned, and then stifled a thought-scream from erupting as I stared at my sister's dead body a few feet away from the stream. I couldn't stop myself from whimpering though, as I turned tail and ran into the village center only to find murdered Elemaki females everywhere.

-(No, no, no, no, no, no,)- I moaned. -(No!)-

I ran from the center only to find my mother stare back at me through dead eyes just outside the village.

I backed away, and ran as fast and as far as I could, my thoughts racing just as fast.

_They're all dead, Mamai, Aventa, all the females!  
Papai, the twins, Yomanti, they're gone!   
What will I do? Where can I go?   
I'll go to the next village. Yes, that's right. The Andalites don't raid more than one village at time. _

_Maybe Alloran will come,_ a voice inside me whispered. _Don't be a fool,_ I scolded myself. _Alloran is a hopeless romantic, and as soon as he finds an Andalite female he will marry her and forget all about you._

Little did I know how true this was.

**Review Responses**

Sorry, I know this is a short chapter. I'll make up for it by updating the next one soon.

**Twilek **- Thanks! I know your reaction, but being me, they had to get married first. And I know you know that about me too.

**Custardpringle **- Yay:does a happy dance: I'm glad you like it. I like your story too - just one more chapter till I'm done with what's up there and then you have to update. ;)

**Rachel9466 **- I know you! I recognize your login name! You're writing about Visser Three's life, right? Anyway, thanks for your review - it's just the beginning to a long list of chronicles.

**Chickensoup3 **- Thank you! And here is the update!

**Tabatha **- You didn't review, but I'm responding anyway. Where are you? I updated for you, and you didn't respond:sniff: Come back to me, my first reviewer!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: 

I was the only one who survived that massacre, like my great grandmother before me had. Only this time I survived because my mother and sister shielded me. I just got lucky with Alloran, or so I assumed.

A year later I gave birth to two twins, one boy and one girl. I gave them three names according to Andalite tradition even though I had learned by then that the law saw them as Elemaki.

I was lonely, but found such joy in my children.

The boy I named after my father: Osgaron. For his name that he was to pass on, I gave him my youngest brother's, Yomanti. I gave him Alloran as his last name. My daughter I named Mayanamar after my mother, Semitur as her name to pass on (from Alloran's name) and Aventa as her last name. I raised and loved them for three years.

Three years after I gave birth to my twins a middle-aged Elemaki ran up to me. I thought he wanted to sleep with me, so I began to run. He easily kept up with me, not drawing too close, but not falling back either. We ran on until I stopped, exhausted.

-(You cannot have me. I am married,)- I cried out, knowing in full that my husband had forgotten me.

-(I do not want you.)-

This shocked me.

-(What is it that you want, then?)- I asked, still suspicious.

In response, he leaned closer to me.

-(You will die tomorrow night. Your daughter and son will survive, however. Attach this to your daughter's hoof and release all your thoughts. It will store them as your hirac delest.)-

He thrust something small into my hands, and then turned to leave.

-(Wait! What do you mean? Who are you? Don't leave! You can't just say that and leave!)- I cried.

He turned back. -(Saranai, daughter of Osgaron and Mayanamar, mother of Osgaron and Mayanamar. You are a pawn that must be sacrificed in order to let another piece develop full her skills. Your daughter is that key piece I need. Her brother will join you in death as well, soon after you die.)-

He paused, but I could not say a word. My son! I felt the same dread my mother must have felt when Aventa told her that the Andalites had kidnapped her youngest son.

He continued. -(You are blessed to know such pain, yet still feel joy. The generations that follow will remember you for what you have done.)-

-(What is your name?)- I asked him as he finished. I needed to know whether he spoke the truth or if he was just high on the gintal root.

-(I am the Ellimist.)-

He left, just as Alloran had four years ago.

That night I attached the memory recorder to my daughter's hoof.

**Review Responses**

**hey **- thank you for your optimism. (With all due respect)

**twilek **- Hi, since you are right behind me. Don't mind me, I'm just very mad because EVERYONE is getting out early of school because of snow but ME and MY DISTRICT.

**A.S. Amalon** - Thank you! I am slightly cheered but the prospect of remaining in school is deeply depressing. But thank you! Thank you!

**Rachel9466 **- Sorry! hides in shame I'm so bad at reviewing, but now that I have started to write and I know what it's like, I will review your story! Soon! And about short chapters - I have an explanation, and it's a good one too! Ok, so this is supposed to be a Chronicle, like Andalite Chronicles. That is why it's a little more irregular in chapter length. When I start my next set, it will be more like a book-book and not a fanfiction book. Thanks, and I will review!

**Anonymous-cat** - Thank you for your review! Yes, it's short, but see above (response to Rachel9466) and I have my excuse for why.

**DH L'Orange** - Thanks! And I like your pen name by the way. Does it mean anything special?

**chickensoup3 **- Hooray! I'm glad you like it!

**Tabatha **:gasps: A college student? I thought all fanfiction peoples were only from ages 13-17. Yes, I'm displaying my ignorance, but I just started writing here! I thought you were in highschool! Gah. Now I feel diminished and unimportant. And, no, I'm not being sarcastic, I was just really in shock when you said you were in college. Like really. You can probably tell. It's like sometimes I read a fanfiction and I'm convinced it was written by a girl, and then I turn look at the bio and it's not. Ok, enough blabbing. Thanks for reviewing! I was waiting for you. And here is the next chapter.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue: 

The tongues of fire draw closer still. They encircle me.

I can hear my children crying out to me from the other side of the wall of fire. Oh, curse the Andalite soldier that set the Elemaki grazing lands on fire! I will never see my children grow old, I will never hold them again in this world.

My children just escaped the flames as I was trapped. I know that they would have died if I had not stayed behind to push them through. As my mother died for me, I now die for my children.

-(Mamai, mamai!)- they call me.

-(I love you,)- I call out to them. -(Do not fear. I will always love you.)-

I am only sixteen, yet I have slept with an Andalite, survived a massacre and bore two children. I have known in full the bitterness of life, and now I shall know the bitterness of death.

**Review Responses**

This is really really short, but I am going to start my next chronicle soon, and they will be longer. Really, they will be. See, I write things out by hand first, and they don't look that short in a notebook! So next one is called **The Nadar Chronicles Part I: Andalite Home World.**

**Tabatha **- Thanks! I like throwing in characters from all over because of the coincidence factor. I like reading that kind of stuff, where it all "clicks", so I decided to do that in my writing.

**Rachel9466 **- I reviewed your story! Did you update yet? And I shall continue with stories that aren't short. Thanks!

**DH L'Orange** - Yep, the stories are now going to be from the daughter's first person. I like to write my fanfictions in the style of the author, so K.A. does 1st person, I do 1st person. Actually, the daughter is my main character. Well, for the most part. See, I have all this in my head in imaginations, so I need to write it down. Let's just leave it at that before I confuse myself any longer.

**Anonymous-cat** - Well, her daughter is actually my main character (see above review response) but I didn't want to say so right away because then people would start isolating Saranai in their minds, so that by the time she died it wouldn't be a big deal. I hope that made sense. And she was "dying" in the prolouge - flames were surrounding her and she was basically being burnt alive. Yeah, horrible sick me. But fire is neccesary for this story. And this epilouge explains the rest. And I will start my new chronicle! As I say that for the 4th time.

**Twilek **- Thanks for your review!


End file.
